Nachtlicht
by Keeline
Summary: Das Schicksal eines vergessenen Rangers während und nach dem Telepathenkrieg


Disclaimer: Babylon 5 ist Besitz von JMS und Warner Brothers. Nicht meiner. Wenn es so währe würde ich diese Geschichte aus der Karibik posten. :)  
Und jetzt habt Spaß. Wir hatten ihn auch. 

Es ist nur eine Idee aber sie gefällt mir. Ich hoffe niemand ist mir Böse weil er die Idee auch schon hatte. Bis jetzt habe ich nichts entsprechendes gesehen oder gelesen.

* * *

Ein kleiner Überblick:  
Der Telepathenkrieg geht nun ins zweite Jahr. Die Telepathen haben sich einen kleinen Planeten in den Aussensektoren gesucht und immer mehr PSI Corps Angehörige fliehen vor dem Krieg dort hin. Nach Hope. Die Normalen haben sich bereit erklärt sie in Ruhe zu lassen wenn die dortigen Telepathen auch dort blieben. Das zunehmend auseinanderfallende Corps sieht das natürlich nicht gerne und versucht Maßnahmen zu ergreifen um seine Mitglieder zu binden. Sie sind auch Notfalls bereit Gewallt einzusetzen. 

* * *

  


Keeline  
Nachtlicht

  
Eine kleine Gruppe von Menschen, 1 Mann und 3 Kinder liefen leise durch die Halbdunklen Gänge des Raumhafen Ios. Das kleinste der Kinder hatte der Mann auf dem Arm, die anderen Beiden, vielleicht 10, hielten sich an den Händen und liefen neben ihm her. Alle 4 sahen sehr abgekämpft aus. "Kommt. Es ist nicht mehr weit. Sobald wir im Transporter sind kann uns nichts mehr passieren." Das war eine Lüge aber wie sollte er ihnen erklären das noch ein langer und gefährlicher Weg durch den Einflußbereich des Corps vor ihnen lag? Ihre Chancen waren schlecht. Die Kinder blieben plötzlich stehen und drehten sich simultan um. _Sie kommen. Vati sie kommen!_ Der Mann sah seine Kinder an und seine Angst wuchs. Wenn selbst sie die Verfolger schon wahrnehmen konnten... "Wir müssen weiter!" Sie liefen, die Beine bewegten sich ganz automatisch. _Denkt an nichts. Sie dürfen uns nicht hören. Sie dürfen sie nicht kriegen. Sie dürfen die Kinder nicht kriegen. _Es viel ihm sehr schwer sich an den eigenen Rat zu halten. Eine grüne 2 huschte an ihm vorbei._ Noch eine Bucht und wir sind da. Nur noch ein paar Meter. _Ihm wurde bewußt das Niemand sonst da war. Keine weiteren Passagiere, Passanten oder Personal. _Wo sind die Alle? _Er beschleunigte sine Schritte noch, das ungute Gefühl verdichtete sich. _Die Tür! _Die Schleusentür die zu ihrem Hangar führte begann sich zu schließen. _Nein... _Unerbittlich. _Nur noch ein kleines bißchen... _Er begriff das er es nicht schaffen würde. _So knapp. _Eine letzte Hoffnung blitzte in seinem Kopf auf. Alles was er wußte; über Kontaktleute, über Geldquellen und Anderes nützliches übertrug er in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf das Kind, das er trug. Es begriff ebenso schnell was Dies bedeutete. "Nein!"_ Einzige Chance. Vergib mir. _ Er griff es im laufen fester an den Armen, legte sämtlichen Schwung der ihn trug darin seine jüngste Tochter von sich zu schleudern. In Sicherheit. Seine Hände lösten sich von ihr und sie schlitterte ganz knapp zwischen den sich schließenden Türhälften über den Boden in den Hangar hinein. Ihr entsetzter Blick würde ihn für den Rest seines Lebens verfolgen aber wenigstens sie war gerettet. Für ihn und seine anderen beiden Kinder war es zu spät. Die Tür war zu. Der Mann schlug gegen den Öffnungsmechanismus aber dieser reagierte natürlich nicht. _Sie sind da. _Die kleine Familie drehte sich zu ihren Verfolgern um. Die Kinder versteckten sich hinter ihrem Vater. Der Junge war sehr bleich, das Mädchen hingegen unnatürlich ruhig. Unter anderen Umständen hätte dies bei ihm Sorge erweckt aber im Moment hatten sie ein größeres Problem. Es waren nur 2 Männer aber das bedeutete Nichts. Sie waren Bluthunde. In dem Zwielicht konnte der Vater keine Details ausmachen aber das war auch nicht wichtig. _Wenn ich Sie angreife kann ich vielleicht noch genug Zeit hinaus schinden um auch den Zwillingen eine Chance zu geben. _"Unwahrscheinlich. Leisten Sie keinen Widerstand und wir bringen Sie wieder nach Hause. In unsere wohlwollende Obhut. Sie sollten wissen das wir Ihre Frau auch schon haben. Seien Sie vernünftig." Ein kurzes Aufblitzen von Weiß zeigte das der Sprecher lächelte. Es war ein totes Lächeln. "Nein. Sie lügen. Samantha ist in Sicherheit." Er sagte das mit einer Bestimmtheit die aus Wissen erwuchs. Er konnte sie spüren. Währe seine PSI Stufe höher gewesen hätte er sie über ihre Verbindung bitten können nach Juliane zu suchen. So mußte er hoffen das sie das Schicksal wieder zusammenführte. Vielleicht auf Hope. Das Lächeln verschwand und die Bluthunde kamen nun schweigend näher. Der Mann hatte nie etwas bedrohlicheres gesehen. Das Mädchen suchte nun die Hand des Bruders. Sein Gesicht bekam wieder etwas Farbe, die Cops zögerten. Sie spürten die Spannung die sich in den Kinder aufbaute. "Thyo jetzt!" Der Raum verzerrte sich leicht vor ihnen und stürzte sich dann auf den rechten ihrer Verfolger. Es riß ihn nach hinten und er taumelte schwer. Der verbliebene Bluthund beobachtete verblüfft was geschah und dann wie die beiden Kinder zu Boden sanken. _Es hat nicht gereicht. _Der Schlag war stark gewesen aber nicht stark genug. Der Angegriffenen erhob sich schon wieder. Beide sahen die Kinder nun gierig an. _Telekineten. _Trotz seines beschränkten Telepathie Potentials konnte er diese Worte in ihren Gedanken hören. Es erschreckte ihn aber seine Aufmerksamkeit lag woanders. Er kniete sich auf dem Boden und stellte erleichtert fest das sich die Beiden nichts getan hatten. _Es nimmt sie immer so mit. Aber wenigstens haben wir es versucht. _Er stand auf und trat ihren Jägern nun mit nichts als seiner Verzweiflung entgegen. _Wäre mein P höher_... Aber das war er nicht. Er war nur ein P4. Er versuchte es noch einmal. Wie Hunderte vor ihm. "Versteht ihr nicht? Es ist vorbei. Als ihr angefangen habt uns zu zwingen war es vorbei. Uns drei habt ihr aber das Corps wird dennoch auseinanderfallen. Mit Angst kann man keine Familie zusammenhalten." Irgend jemand hatte einmal gesagt: _"Wenn das Corps Vater und Mutter ist dann stehe Gott den Kindern bei." _Aber bis jetzt hatte kein höheres Wesen interveniert. Die Götter standen denen bei die sich selbst zu helfen wußten. Aber was war mit den Hilflosen? Wer half Denen? Niemand._ Ich werde nicht leicht untergehen und auch nicht allein. _Seine leeren Hände verkrampften sich zu Fäusten.   
Ein dunkler Schemen löste sich aus den Schatten des Ganges. Der Schemen war schnell, noch ehe irgend jemand der Anwesenden begriffen hatte was geschah lag der bereits angekratzte Bluthund besinnungslos auf dem Boden und der zweite fand sich in einem Handgemenge mit der dunklen Gestallt wieder. Ein helles Pfeifen ertönte und eine Denn´Bok schlug seitlich gegen den Schädel des verblüfften PSI Corps Angehörigen. Auch er war damit außer Gefecht.  
Der dunkle Schemen richtete sich nun gerade auf, sah in die Richtung der verbliebenen Menschen. Auch er kam nun langsam heran und man konnte auch das Gesicht nicht erkennen da die Kapuze der Robe vorgeschlagen war aber er hatte nichts bedrohliches an sich. Links auf Schlüsselbein Höhe verfing sich ein verirrter Lichtstrahl in einem grünlichen Kristall._ Eine Ranger Brosche._ Eine gewaltige Last löste sich von dem Vater. Die Antwort auf seine Frage stand nun vor ihm. Wer half Denen, denen sonst keiner Hilft? Die Ranger. "Sie sind gerade rechtzeitig gekommen, ich weiß nicht wie ich mich erkenntlich zeigen kann." Der Kopf unter der Kapuze wurde andeutungsweise geschüttelt. "Es ist die Pflicht eines Jeden zu helfen wenn es notwendig ist. Sie schulden mir nichts." Der Ranger drehte sich um und suchte die beiden Bluthunde ab. Ein kleines Gerät wurde hervor gefördert. Mit einem metallischen Klicken blieb es unter dem Öffnungsmechanismus haften und einige Tastendrucke später schoben sich die Türhälften wieder auseinander. Der Hangar war leer, das Transportschiff fort. "Juliane. Meine Tochter war auf diesem Schiff." Der Ranger sah zu der nun leeren Stelle und dann in den Gang zurück. "Wenn die Beiden wieder aufwachen wird sich eine ganze Meute an ihre Fersen heften. Telekineten sind sehr rar und dementsprechend begehrt. Sie sollten schnell verschwinden." Er selbst wand sich ebenfalls zum gehen. "Juliane.." Der Gestallt in der dunklen Robe wurde klar das ihm der Andere gar nicht zugehört hatte. Es war wohl alles _etwas_ zuviel für den Menschen. Das Corps würde sie bald wieder haben. Der Ranger empfand es als seine Pflicht dies zu verhindern. Alleine schon wegen der Kinder. "Hören Sie Mr...?" "Winters." "Winters? Kennen Sie eine Talia Winters?" "Ja, eine entfernte Verwandte von mir hieß Talia. Sie starb vor einigen Jahren." Der Ranger kam zurück und stellte sich nun vor ihn. Er schlug seine Kapuze zurück und enthüllte damit einen kahlen Schädel und einen weich geschwungenen Knochenkranz. _Ein Minbari._ Sie sahen einander in die Augen. Der Ranger sah aus als wolle er etwas sagen und entschied sich dann doch für etwas Anderes. "Wo wollen Sie jetzt hin?" "Den Transporter zurück rufen. Ich hatte mit dem Piloten eine Absprache. Er kann ja noch nicht sehr weit sein. Dann meine Frau suchen. Und schließlich nach Hope. Wir hoffen das wir es bis dahin schaffen. Meine Frau und ich waren uns bewußt das sehr Viele vor dem Ziel abgefangen werden, aber Zuhause konnten wir auch nicht mehr bleiben. Es wird immer schlimmer." Er blinzelte. "Ich muß meine Familie finden." Er lief zu seinen Kindern zurück die am Hangareingang stehen geblieben waren. "Es wird jetzt etwas anders laufen als ich euch das erzählt habe. Wißt ihr eure Schwester ist schon vorgeflogen, wir suchen jetzt Mami und dann..." Seine Stimme verlor sich als er den absolut vertrauensvollen Blick seiner Kinder sah. "Mr. Winters?" "Ja?" "Ich denke es wäre das einfachste wenn Sie von meinem Schiff aus den Piloten zurück rufen, Ihre Kinder bei mir lassen und rasch Ihre Frau suchen." "Ihr Schiff?" "Ja, mein Schiff. Ich bin nur zufällig hier vorbei gekommen, nicht stationiert." "Oh, ja dann Danke." "Mein Jäger liegt in der Nachbarbucht. Gehen Sie schon vor, ich kümmere mich darum das die Bluthunde erst dann gefunden werden wenn wir weg sind." Winters nickte erleichtert und nahm seine Kinder an die Hand. Das Schiff des Rangers zu finden war nicht schwierig, zwar versteckte es sich in einer Ecke zwischen einigen Frachtcontainern aber es war das einzige Minbari Schiff. _Es ist ein Einpersonen Jäger. So welche habe ich lange nicht mehr gesehen. _Nach zehn Minuten die sie nutzten um eine Kleinigkeit zu essen kam der Ranger zurück, die Kapuze wieder nach vorn geschlagen. Er tippte den Öffnungskode ein und an der Unterseite öffnet sich ein Zugang. "Der Computer reagiert auf verbale Befehle. Sagen Sie ihm einfach was Sie wollen und er wird es für Sie erledigen." Mr. Winters nickte wieder und verschwand in dem Schiff. Die Kinder sahen ihrem Vater nach betrachteten dann den Jäger. "Es ist nicht sehr groß." "Für ihn reicht es wohl." Aus Höflichkeit unterhielten sie sich hörbar nicht über den Geist wie sie es eigentlich vorzogen. "Wie heißt du eigentlich?" Die Frage ging an den Ranger der bisher den Hangar beobachtet hatte, sich nun aber ihnen zuwendete. "Lennier. Und ihr seit?" Das Mädchen ergriff die Initiative. "Das ist Thyo und ich bin Mali. Wir kommen vom Mars." "Da war ich auch schon mal. Ist aber lange her. Wie alt seit ihr?" "Elf. Wir sind Zwillinge." "Das dachte ich mir schon. Auf meinem Planeten sind Zwillinge noch seltener als bei euch. Mit elf seit ihr für Telepathen aber sehr früh. Das kommt doch eigentlich erst später." Die Kinder sahen sich an und tauschten lautlos ein paar Worte. Sie schienen zu entscheiden ob er vertrauenswürdig war. Nun begann der Junge zu sprechen. "Wir sind auch noch keine Telepathen. Wir können nur dann etwas hören oder eben bewegen wenn wir zusammen sind. Getrennt sind wir wie Normale." In diesem Moment kam Mr. Winters wieder aus dem Jäger. "Ich habe den Piloten noch erreicht. In 25 Minuten ist er wieder hier. Ich beeile mich jetzt und suche eure Mutter. Wenn ich nicht zurück komme fliegt ihr alleine weg. Das hieße nämlich das sie mich erwischt haben. Sucht mich dann nicht. Versteht ihr? Ihr könntet mir nicht helfen." Das gefiel den Kindern gar nicht. Solange ihr Vater bei ihnen war fühlten sie sich sicher. Aber wenn er weg ging... Und die Aussicht das er nicht zurück kam machte alles noch schlimmer. Thyo hatte eine Idee und tauschte sich in Sekunden mit seiner Schwester aus. Sie ergriff für ihn das Wort. "Kannst du nicht mit ihm mitgehen Lennier? Auf ihn aufpassen? Mama ist schon nicht hier wir wollen nicht auch noch von unserem Vater getrennt werden." "Darum könnt ihr ihn doch nicht bitten. Er hat schon so viel für uns getan, da.." Der Ranger unterbrach ihm. "Doch das können sie. Es sind Kinder und sie müssen in diesen Zeiten ihre Interessen stärker vertreten als das sonst der Fall ist. Außerdem macht es mir keine Umstände."   
Damit war alles gesagt. Die Kinder versteckten sich in dem Jäger und warteten auf die Rückkehr der Eltern und des Rangers. Erstaunlicherweise ging alles glatt und nach zwanzig Minuten waren alle wieder da. Mrs. Winters nahm ihre Zwillinge in die Arme und war überglücklich das, daß Corps keinen von ihnen erwischt hatte. Sie hatten sich getrennt und da sie die stärkere Telepathin war hatten die Bluthunde wie geplant sie verfolgt. Es gelang ihr zwar sie abzuschütteln aber war ihre Familie auch entkommen? Ging es ihnen gut? Über die Verbindung zu ihrem Mann fanden sie einander glücklicherweise schnell wieder. "Gott sei dank. Und auch Ihnen Mr. Lennier. Ohne Sie..." "Es ist schon in Ordnung. Ihr Mann hat sich bereits bei mir bedankt." Der Transporter landete wie angekündigt wieder an der alten Stelle. An Bord fanden sie die verstörte Juliane. Sie hatte sehr geweint. Der Pilot hatte sie aus dem Hangar geholt und dann zugesehen das er mit seinem Schiff Land gewann. Immerhin hätte er so das Mädchen gerettet aber er war sehr froh das sich auch noch der Rest der Familie anschloß. Wenige Minuten später hoben Sie ab mit Kurs nach Hope. Neben dem Schiff flog der Minbari Jäger als Eskorte. Er würde sie bis Hope begleiten und dann wieder seiner Wege ziehen. Zumindest in der Theorie. 

Teil 2

  
Ein Jahr später, im Oktober 2265 bekamen Präsident Sheridan und Entil´zha Delenn Besuch von lieben und alten Freunden. Mr. Garibaldi und Lyta kündigten ihre Ankunft an. Allerdings unabhängig voneinander und da lag es für Delenn nahe die Besuche zusammen zulegen. Natürlich mit dem Einverständnis der Beiden. Nicht das sich die Besucher womöglich an die Gurgel gingen. Die Hausgarde war bestimmt nicht begeistert wenn sie es mit einem der mächtigsten Männer des Mars und vor allem einer über P 12 Telepathin zu tun bekamen.   
Auf Minbar war wie so oft ein frühlinghaftes Wetter. Das Präsidenten Ehepaar saß mit seinen Gästen im Garten hinter dem Regierungsgebäude der Interstellaren Allianz in Tuzanor. David stürmte gerade mit einem Ball in der Hand unter den Bäumen im hinteren Bereich des Gartens endlang und freute sich wie ein Schneekönig. Endlich Jemand richtiges zum Spielen. Lytas kleine Tochter Emely jagte hinter ihm her. Mit ihren feuerroten Haaren und ihrem grünen Anzügelchen sah sie aus wie ein irischer Kobold. _Willkommen auf Minbar. Besuchen Sie unsere großartigen Tempel, die Werkstätten der Handwerker und die Besucherplattform unserer Weltraumbasis, nur eine halbe Flugstunde von Minbar entfernt. Aber auf keinen Fall dürfen Sie unsere Sankt Patricks Day Parade verpassen. Sie ist der krönende Abschluß für jeden Besuch auf unserem wunderschönen Planeten. _Dieses und Ähnliches ging Sheridan so durch den Kopf als er die Kinder beobachtete. _Sie wird später einmal eine sehr starke Telepathin sein. Mit Lyta als Mutter und Byron als Vater... Ich bin froh das sich die Beiden so gut vertragen. Auch für die Zukunft. _Emely war 2 1/2, also ein Halbes Jahr jünger als David. Aber das störte keinen der Beiden. Die Erwachsenen sahen ihnen mit heiterer Gelassenheit zu. John fiel etwas ein und er lächelte breit. Etwas typisches für ihn. "Oh. Michael. Ich habe ja noch gar nicht gratuliert. Sie und Lyse müssen ja sehr stolz sein. Ein kleines Mädchen. Wie soll sie denn heißen?" Im Hause Garibaldi - Hampton hatte es kürzlich Nachwuchs gegeben und wenn es nach Michael ging würde ihre Tochter Dodger heißen aber das durfte er Lyse natürlich nicht sagen. Sie würde ihm den Kopf abreisen. Lyse sollte lieber entscheiden. "Wir haben uns noch nicht geeinigt aber wir werden Sie natürlich zur Taufe einladen, wenn Sie möchten." Selbstverständlich wollten die Gastgeber und es wurde ein angenehmer und gelassener Nachmittag. Als es allmählich Abend wurde entschied man sich hinein zu gehen. Es wurde Zeit für das Abendessen. Lyta bat Delenn noch kurz zu bleiben. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und Sie sahen zu wie sie hinter den Bergen verschwand. Lyta nippte an und ab an ihrem Getränk bis sie es schließlich entschlossen auf dem filigranen Metalltischchen abstellte. Delenn welche Rechts von ihr saß nahm dies als Zeichen das sie nun etwas wichtiges zur Sprache bringen würde. "Delenn, ich muß Ihnen etwas sagen was ich lieber nicht tun würde. Aber er hat mich darum gebeten und ich bin es ihm schuldig." So behutsam wie möglich erklärte sie ihrer Freundin das Lennier von ihnen gegangen war. Das er fort und nicht mehr wiederkehren würde. "Nein! Nein, das ich nicht glauben. Wie soll.." Lyta unterbrach sie sanft. "Es geschah so wie er es sich gewünscht hätte. Bei der Verteidigung einer Gruppe Zivilisten gegen Bluthunde." Sie erzählte Delenn das Lennier das vergangene Jahr für sie gearbeitet hatte. Er war auf den Kolonien der Erde gewesen, hatte dort Telepathengruppen aufgespürt und anschließend nach Hope eskortiert. Ohne seinen, manchmal tatkräftigen, Einsatz gegen das PSI Corps und seine Häscher hätten Viele Hope nie erreicht. Es war ein gutes Gefühl zu wissen das man das richtige tat und er fand Frieden in seiner Arbeit, Zufriedenheit in dem Wissen lebenswerte Leben durch seinen Einsatz zu ermöglichen. Aber auf der letzten dieser Missionen war etwas schief gegangen. Beim Corps war man dahinter gekommen das jemand organisiert Telepathen Flüchtlinge unterstützte und nach Hope brachte. Sie schickten jemanden aus der Abteilung für offensive Verteidigung um dem Einhalt zu gebieten. Einen ausgebildeten "Hirn-Zerstörer."   
Bisher war es ein Routine Einsatz gewesen. Die Gruppe hatte eine Botschaft an Lyta geschickt und sie um Geleitschutz ersucht. Lennier befand sich in einem nur wenige Sprungtore entfernten Sonnensystem. Da lag es nahe ihn zu schicken. Aber das Corps hatte die Mitteilung ebenfalls aufgefangen und ihren eigenen Mann geschickt. Als sie aufeinander trafen hatte Lennier keine Chance. Der Telepath begann ihn von Innen zu töten. Sein Gehirn Synapse für Synapse aufzulösen. Die Gruppe die er hatte holen sollen kamen hinzu und gemeinsam gelang es ihnen den Jäger lange genug zu blocken um Lennier zu greifen und mit seinem Schiff zu fliehen. "Er wußte das er würde sterben müssen und ließ sich von ihnen zu mir bringen. Er nahm mir das Versprechen ab Ihnen zu sagen das er in diesem letzten Jahr versucht hatte Busse zu tun für das was er Sheridan getan hatte. Ich weiß nicht was er meint denn er dachte immer in Audronado und das verstanden wir nicht, aber er hat immer ehrenvoll gehandelt." Delenn hatte irgendwann während Lytas Bericht angefangen leise zu weinen. Sie schluckte nun schwer, der Klumpen in ihrem Hals bereitete ihr Übelkeit. "Lennier..." Sie hatte ihn geliebt wie einen Bruder, auch das was damals auf der White Star passiert war hatte nichts daran ändern können. "Du hast ehrenvoll gedient. Wie alle deines Tempels, seit 500 Jahren." Delenns Blick verlor sich wieder hinter Tränen. Lyta konnte sie nicht so sehen. Trotz allem was in der Vergangenheit zwischen ihr und Sheridan vorgefallen war, wie sie sich im Schlechten getrennt hatten, war Delenn ihre Freundin. "Ich möchte Ihnen etwas zeigen. Ein Geschenk von Lennier an Ihren Sohn." Sie holte eine Kugel aus ihrer Umhängetasche hervor. In der nächtlichen Dunkelheit des Gartens die nur von den Sternen erhellt wurde sah es fast ebenfalls aus wie ein Stern. Ein orangener Stern der frei in der Glaskugel schwebte. Manchmal war er orange, manchmal mehr rot oder gelb. Aber meistens orange. "Was ist das?" Delenns Stimme war noch immer dick von Tränen. "Ein Nachtlicht. Wir Menschen glauben das ein Licht, neben dem Bett eines Kindes aufgestellt, Unheil von diesem fernhält. Darf ich es David geben?" Delenn nickte langsam streckte dann aber die Hand danach aus. Lyta gab ihr die Kugel mit der Warnung das sie zerbrechlich wäre. Delenn nickte erneut, dieses Mal jedoch abgelenkt. Die Kugel war handwarm und der Stern im Innern leuchtete nun tröstend. "Ja. Es ist gut. Ich weiß nicht was es ist aber es ist gut. Es wird David nichts tun." Dies brachte Delenn auf einen anderen Gedanken. "Wurde Lennier schon bestattet?" Lyta schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein. Wir dachten er wollte lieber hier Zuhause seine letzte Ruhe finden. Seine Hülle befindet sich in der Kryostase auf meinem Schiff. Ich hoffe dies ist auch in Ihrem Interesse." Die Präsidentin der Interstellaren Allianz hatte sich etwas gefaßt und stimmte Lyta zu. "Es ist besser so. Wir werden ihn baldest möglich zurück ins Meer bringen. Morgen werde ich alles in die Wege leiten. Danke Lyta. Ich hätte es nicht über Andere erfahren wollen. Kann ich ihn noch einmal sehen?" "Wenn Sie das möchten." Delenn holte ihnen zwei Umhänge und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu Lytas Schiff.

Teil 3

  
Heute war Sonntag. Zumindest behauptete Dady das. Mami und er waren heute schon früh aus dem Haus gegangen. Tante Lyta und Onkel Michael waren mitgegangen. Emely schleif noch. Die Nanny dachte wohl das er auch noch schlafen würde aber die Sonne hatte ihn geweckt und er war auch gar nicht mehr müde. Letzte Nacht hatte er nicht sehr gut geschlafen. Er konnte hören das Mami weinte. Er verstand nicht warum, es war doch ein sehr schöner Tag gewesen. Auch in der Nacht davor war sie traurig gewesen, das konnte er spüren aber er war vom Spielen so müde gewesen das er tief geschlafen hatte.   
Im Sonnenlicht das schräg durch die Jalousie fiel, leuchtete der Stern in der Kugel gelblich. Er war hübsch und David sah ihn gerne an aber allmählich wurde er hungrig und so kletterte aus seinem Bett und machte sich auf den Weg zur Küche. Im Kühlschrank war nichts Richtiges. Ein paar Sufie Früchte und ein Glas Milch war das Einzige was ihm eßbar erschien. Wie zauberte Mami aus diesem ganzen Zeug nur Morgens immer ein leckeres Frühstück? Vatis Spiegeleier schienen ja nicht so schwer zu sein aber David beherrschte sich. Die Milch und die Sufies würden genügen müssen. Nun einigermaßen gesättigt überlegte er womit er sich beschäftigen konnte bis Emely ebenfalls auf war. Vielleicht konnten sie dann wieder in den Garten oder etwas malen. Er fragte sich ob Emely auch gerne mit Kristallbauklötzen spielte. Wenn Sonnenlicht auf die gebauten Gebilde fiel sahen sie aus wie richtige Häuser oder Tempel. Er begleitete Mama gerne in die Tempel. Es war immer aufregend und auf dem Weg dorthin konnte man soviel sehen.   
Ihm war nach einer kleinen Entdeckungstour durchs Haus. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern schon mal alleine auf dem Speicher gewesen zu sein. Da gab es auch immer spannende Dinge zu entdecken. Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen und so konnte er sie einfach aufstoßen. Sein erster Gedanke war das es furchtbar staubig war. Lange Lichtfinger fielen auf den Boden und malten helle Punkte auf den Boden. Im Innern der Lichtbahnen tanzten Staubpartikel. Er wedelte schnell mit den Armen und ihr Tanz wurde hektisch, der Staub jagte jetzt nur so durch die Strahlen. Wenige Sekunden später wurde im klar das die Idee nicht so gut gewesen war. Der Staub kratzte im Hals. Er stieß das Dachfenster auf und es wurde gleich viel heller und die Luft besser. Die Luft roch gut. Nach Morgen und Wasser. Der nahe Wasserfall sorgte dafür aber er konnte ihn von hier aus nicht sehen oder hören. Dafür hätte er schon in den Garten gehen müssen. Aber das wollte er im Moment nicht. Statt dessen ging er weiter nach hinten in den Speicher hinein. Hier war er auch mit seinen Eltern noch nicht gewesen. Hier standen die Dinge herum die sie nie brauchten, Geschenke von Leuten die er nur einmal gesehen hatte und mit deren Präsenten man nichts anfangen konnte, entweder weil sie aus einer völlig anderen Lebenswelt stammten oder weil sie nach Menschlichen oder Minbari Begriffen einfach scheußlich waren. Ein besonders schönes, oder besser gesagt hässliches Beispiel hierfür war eine Metallbüchse die Oben auf einem Regal stand. Sie war wirklich potthässlich. An ihren Seiten befanden sich 2 Ohren an denen man die Büchse wohl festhalten konnte. Das probierte er jetzt aus. Sie war schwer obwohl das Material nicht sehr dick sein konnte. Vati hatte dem Ding mal einen Namen gegeben. Urmne oder so ähnlich. Er hatte ihm erklärt das Wasser darin wäre. Aber als er sie schüttelte gluckerte es nicht. Viel mehr fiel etwas Festes darin rum. _Was ist da drin? _Der Verschluß schien drehbar zu sein. _Was ist da drinnen... _Er schüttelte die Urne noch einmal. Dieses mal mit mehr Enthusiasmus. Jetzt war er wirklich neugierig. Doch plötzlich entglitt ihm die Urne, er hätte nicht ganz so fest schütteln dürfen. Sie polterte den provisorischen Weg runter den er sich gebaut hatte um nach oben zu gelangen und blieb dann im Lichthalo des Fensters liegen._ Hoffentlich ist sie nicht kaputt. _Er sprang von der Kiste runter und lief zu dem nun verbeulten Metallding. Sie schien noch einigermaßen ganz zu sein. David schraubte sie nun auf um zu erfahren ob das Objekt im Innern Schaden genommen hatte. Es war ganz schwarz darin. Der Junge drehte die Öffnung zum Licht hin und versuchte zu erkennen was das war. Ein großes, gelbes Auge glotzt ihn duselig an!  
David schrie wie er noch nie in seinem Leben geschrieen hatte. Die Urne viel polternd zu Boden und der Junge lief so schnell er nur konnte weg. Raus aus dem Speicher, die Treppe runter, durch den langen Gang, in sein Kinderzimmer hinein, Türe zu! Jetzt mußte er erstmal eine Pause machen. Er lehnte sich gegen die geschlossenen Tür und holte ein paar mal Luft. _Was war das denn? Und warum tut jemand große, gelbe Augen in Metallbüchsen? _Er hatte schon von Sardinen gehört aber der Gedanke war zu ekelig um ihn zu Ende zu denken. Er sah durch den Türspalt, den Flur entlang gerade wie das Ding aus dem linken Gang kam. Es sah aus wie ein Rochen und flaberte auf dem Boden langsam auf ihn zu. Es schien Koordinationsprobleme zu haben da es mal nach links und mal nach rechts schaukelte aber es hielt tendenziell auf ihn zu. Er sah es verständnislos an._ Rochen können auf dem Land doch nicht leben... _Er glaubte die Stimme seiner Mutter zu hören wie sie ihm in einem Bilderbuch die verschiedensten Tiere der Erde zeigte. Er hatte sie bei dieser Gelegenheit gefragt ob es diese Tiere auch auf Minbar gab aber seine Mami hatte verneint. _"Die gibt es nur auf dem Planeten deiner Großeltern. Bei Granma und Granpa." _Womit sich ihm die Frage stellte: _Was macht das Ding hier? _Inzwischen war der Rochen auf die Nähe von einem Meter heran gekommen. Die gelben Augen blitzen wütend. _Ich habe es geschüttelt. _"Mami!" Doch Mami war ja nicht da. Sie war mit den anderen Erwachsenen weg. Zum Meer. Wo war die Nanny? _Bestimmt kümmert sie sich gerade um Emely. _Er schätzte die Zeit auf vielleicht halb 9. David schob einen Stuhl gegen die Tür und ließ den Rochen Rochen sein. Er lief durch die zweite Tür auf den Balkon. Die Tür zum Gang war zu und ließ sich auch nicht von Außen öffnen. Er saß in der Falle. Den Geräuschen nach die aus seinem Zimmer kamen begann der Rochen an seiner Tür zu nagen. "Mami!" Jetzt kam ein dünnes Klirren aus seinem Zimmer. Feines Glas zersplitterte. _Er hat mein Nachtlicht runter geworfen. _Aber das Knirschen der angeknabberten Tür dauerte an. Der Rochen war noch nicht durch. _Was war das dann? _Er schlich sich zu der Tür die in sein Zimmer führte und spähte vorsichtig hinein. Der Stern hatte sich aus seiner Kugel befreit und die Glasscherben lagen neben Davids Nachtisch auf dem Boden. Er war nun etwas größer als Vorher. Vielleicht so groß wie eine Orange. David hatte den Eindruck das sich der Stern schüttelte, so wie man sich schüttelt um eine neue Jacke in Form zu bringen. Der Stern flitzte jetzt zu der Stelle an der sich der Rochen durchnagen würde, ein kleines Eckchen fehlte schon, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern. Der Stern verharrte ein paar Sekunden und flog dann weiter, zu David. Der 3 Jährige wußte nicht was er von dem Ganzen halten sollte aber der Stern war von Tante Lyta und Mami hatte gesagt das der Stern auf ihn aufpassen würde. "Du tust mir doch nichts, oder?" Der Stern antwortete natürlich nicht, er schwebte nur da und wartete darauf das David die Tür öffnete. Unsicher schob der kleine Junge die Tür weit genug auf um den Stern durch zu lassen. Dieser flitzte an ihm vorbei und drehte auf dem Balkon weite Kreise. David verschloß die Tür zu seinem Zimmer fest. Er hatte nicht die Absicht sie zu öffnen bis seine Eltern wieder da waren. Doch war dies eh nicht möglich. Auch diese Tür ließ sich von Außen nicht öffnen. "Und jetzt?"   
Der Stern beendete seine Runden und kehrte zu ihm zurück, drehte seine Kreise nun um ihn herum, schien zu überlegen. Dann flitzte er zu dem Rosengitter das sich links von der Bank befand. Dort verharrte er kurz und schoß dann nach oben. Erforschte das obere Terrain. Über der Bank war ein kleines Vordach etwa 2 auf 3 Meter groß und 4 Meter vom Boden entfernt. Der Stern kam wieder herunter und versuchte David dazu zu bringen am Rosengitter hochzuklettern. David wollte das nicht. Mami und Dad hatten ihm nicht umsonst X-mal eingeschärft nie, nie, nie da hoch zu klettern. Es war viel zu gefährlich. Der Stern flog zurück zur Tür und ließ sich dort zu Boden sinken. David sah nun das auch in dieser Tür schon ein Stückchen in der Ecke fehlte. Bald war der Rochen durch. Allmählich fragte er sich ob es nicht eher ein Bieber war. Aber die sahen eigentlich anders aus. Der Stern kam zurück und schien zu fragen: "Was jetzt? Willst du gegen diesen absurden Fisch kämpfen oder da hochklettern?" David bezweifelte das Fische Rosengitter hochklettern konnten und wußte auch aus dem Buch das manche Rochen giftig waren. An den Stern gewandt: "Na gut. Aber nur dieses eine Mal. Wegen dem Rochen." Der Stern nickte hastig. David wunderte sich wieviel Mimik ein Stern doch haben konnte. Er kletterte also den Rosenstock hinauf. Als er auf halber Höhe war, war auch der Rochen durch. Er schien sich von Davids Schüttelangriff erholt zu haben denn jetzt bewegte er sich wesendlich schneller und weit weniger ungeschickt. _Bloß weg._ Der Rochen suchte den ganzen Balkon ab wobei er schlürfende Geräusche machte. _Jeh, ist der nachtragend. Er ist doch nicht mal verletzt._ David mußte an die beiden Holztüren denken. _Das wird Mami garantiert_ nicht_ gefallen._ Inzwischen war er auf dem Vordach angekommen. Dort lag er jetzt auf dem Bauch und beobachtete wie der Fisch auf dem Boden seiner Spur folgte. Letztendlich blieb er unter dem Rosenbusch sitzen und rührte sich nicht. David war erleichtert. _Er kann hier nicht hoch._ Doch das graue Ding hatte nur Kraft geschöpft. Es schlang seinen beweglichen Schwanz um die nächsthöhere Sprosse und begann sich Stückchen für Stückchen hoch zu ziehen. _Oh man._ Der Stern der bisher an Davids Seite geschwebt hatte flog nun das Gitter hinab und verharrte knapp außer Reichweite der Kreatur. Der Stern lauschte nach Geräuschen die darauf hingedeutet hätten das irgend Jemand anders in der Nähe war aber der Keeper war zu laut. Er nahm beim Hochkraxeln das halbe Rosengitter auseinander. Er hatte schon über die Hälfte der Strecke erklommen. Jetzt wurde es Zeit. Er konnte spüren wie die Angst seines Schützlings - Davids - wuchs. Der Stern jagte noch einmal schnell nach oben zu dem Jungen und verabschiedete sich. Dann kehrte er zum Keeper zurück, nahm etwas Anlauf und schleuderte sich gehen die Schattenkreatur. Ein elektrischer Schlag jagte durch den Keeper und blaue Flammenfinger huschten über seine Hülle. Die großen, weit aufgerissenen, gelben Augen wurde stumpf und der Keeper viel aus einer Höhe von 3 Metern zu Boden. Sheridan kam durch die Tür zu Davids Zimmer auf den Balkon gestürmt und sah nur noch wie die graue Masse aufklatschte. Delenn die nur einen Schritt hinter ihm war wich zurück als sie den Keeper sah. Sie konnte seine Schattenaspekte spüren. Doch dann übernahmen wieder ihre Mutter Instinkte. "David! David!" Ihre Stimme war schrill vor Angst. "Ich bin hier oben Mami." Lyta und Garibaldi waren inzwischen auch hinzu gekommen. Garibaldi blieb an der Tür hängen und betrachtete mit einem Pfeifen das Loch darin. Lyta war zu Delenn getreten und die Drei sahen zu David hinauf. Das Rosengitter war hin, Sheridan konnte unmöglich daran hochklettern um David runter zu holen. Und es gab noch ein Problem. Den Keeper. "Garibaldi haben Sie eine PPG dabei?" "Normal schon aber die Hausgarde hat sie mir abgenommen." "Und die Ersatz PPG?" "Nein, die nicht." Er zog sein Jackett aus und man konnte durch den Stoff des Hemdes sehen das sich zwischen seinen Schulterblättern eine Waffe abzeichnete. Lyta hatte da keine großen Skrupel. Sie griff ihm in den weiten Kragen und fischte die Waffe herauf. "Hey, ich bin ein verheirateter Mann." Lyta ignorierte ihn. Sie richtete die Waffe auf den Keeper, zögerte dann aber. "Worauf warten Sie?" Sheridan war rechtschaffend ungeduldig. Der Keeper konnte jeden Moment wieder aufwachen und sein Sohn war immer noch in einer Höhe von 4 Metern über ihnen auf dem Vordach gefangen. Die Antwort auf die Frage kam von oben. "Auf meinen Stern." "Deinen Stern?" Auf dieses Stichwort hin löste sich aus dem lädierten Keeper Davids Schlaflicht Stern. Er schwebte langsam von dem Keeper weg und verharrte auf einer Distanz von drei Metern. Lyta schoß ohne weitere Verzögerung auf die graue Kreatur und diese hatte es endgültig hinter sich. Sheridan rief die Hausgarde und sie schafften den Keeper für anschließende Untersuchungen weg. Der Stern schwebte nun an Delenns Seite und blieb dort bis Lyta David mit Hilfe ihrer telekinetischen Fähigkeiten herunterholte. Die Nanny war inzwischen mit Emely auf dem Arm hinzu gekommen und Alle zusammen beobachteten fasziniert wie aus dem Stern eine durchscheinende Humanoide Gestallt wurde. Man konnte keine Einzelheiten ausmachen aber sie mußten nicht raten um zu wissen wer es war. Es war Lennier. In einem gelößten Tonfall: "Hallo Delenn." Und ernster: "Mr. Präsident. Das war ich Ihnen noch schuldig. Jetzt ist wirklich alles in Ordnung. Nur eins noch: Delenn, bitte seien Sie Lyta nicht böse. Sie tat es auf meinen ausdrücklichen Wunsch. Ich wußte das Sie mit der Seelenjäger Kugel nicht einverstanden gewesen wären; sah aber keinen anderen Weg." Er hatte offensichtlich Schwierigkeiten diese Form aufrecht zu erhalten aber es war auch alles gesagt. Er zerfiel wieder zu einem orangenen Stern. Delenn streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. "Lennier." Der Stern war in Begriff gewesen in den blassblauen Vormittags Himmel aufzusteigen, kehrte dann aber zurück, für ein letztes Lebewohl. Der Stern drückte sich gegen Delenns ausgesteckte Hand und wünschte ihr lautlos alles Gute. Bei Lyta bedankte er sich ebenfalls leise. Um David drehte er eine kleine Ehrenrunde und verschwand dann im Himmel. Nun konnte er endlich schlafen. Seine Seele ging den Weg den schon so viele Minbari Seelen vor ihm gegangen waren. Ins Große Ganze, dem Ort wo keine Schatten fielen. Er war glücklich. 

  


* * *

  
So, das war´s. Mit diesem Verlauf der Dinge kann ich gut leben. Denn leider stand in einem der offiziellen Bücher das er während dem Telepathenkrieg fiel, allerdings weder wie noch unter welchen Umständen. Dies ist ein möglicher Weg. Ein Weg der für Alle am besten ist. Oder? 

Bitte _Reviewn_


End file.
